A New Life
by Westfall99
Summary: After an unexpected turn of sad events leaves Hermione and her children feigning for themselves, she chooses to return to Hogwarts as a Charms teacher. During her time at the school a friendship with Snape blossoms...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat gazing sadly up into the sympathetic eyes of Minerva McGonagall, The Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'I appreciate your assistance in my time of greatest need.' She whispered, bowing her head in submission.

'You are very dear to me indeed my child; I could not let you go through this alone.' Minerva said, holding out her veiny hand which she enclosed over Hermione's. 'These are very sad circumstances indeed.'

For a second Hermione felt fresh tears appear in the corner of her eyes, but she forced them back. She could not afford to break down now; after all she was actually at an interview for a job, not a friendly meeting in which she was allowed to cry as she pleased, even if the interviewer was a very close friend. Also, she had to be strong now, it had been a whole month since her Husband had died, and she had two grieving children to look after. It was clear that although her husband had left her a great sum of galleons to her, she could not spent her eternal days hidden away in their house alone with her thoughts, that would be too much to bear. That's why she was here right now, acting on a sudden impulse, as if some was giving her guidance, she had decided to seek out a job to pass the time. Hermione could think of no better place to work, than Hogwarts, where she had learnt her art, and indulged in her love of witchcraft. She in fact had passed her final exams with results scoring higher than any student had in the past 80 years, a celebration for all who had helped her achieve it. However, after a night of letting her guard down her heart had been won (with the help of a lot of Firewhiskey and wine) by none other than one of her old love interests, Victor Krum. Their relationship had soon blossomed, but had never gotten that serious, until the day Hermione had discovered she was pregnant with his child. On another drunken whim Victor had proposed and the couple had wed not long after, spending their honeymoon trekking half way around the world but unbeknownst to him his relaxed lifestyle would soon change, as he would soon be the father of identical twin boys.

Hermione's knowledge had allowed her to pick up all variations of thrilling jobs worldwide, ranging from a charms teacher for advanced teen wizards and witches in southern Spain, to her favourite job so far, Head of Protection of extremely endangered magical creatures in the depths of Finland, bringing her more than accommodating family with her. From the beginning of their relationship Victor had made it quite clear he showed no real interest in Hermione's careers, nor did he show any enthusiasm to her suggesting a career change for himself, for Krum, it was Quidditch or nothing. Over the years they had been together he had stuck to the Bulgarian team, protecting (with little competition) his title as the world's greatest seeker, it was his love, his art, and as soon as his boys could walk he had set out their future in Quidditch, for them. Merely months after their first steps both boys could fly more competently than most Hogwarts first years, and showed promising signs of being great players. Aleksandar, who was the oldest twin by about 15 minutes, was already built like an American Footballer by his fifth birthday, therefore making him a clear contender for the position of Beater. However, his much smaller (and slighter), and quite introverted brother Beau shared more of his mother's personality, and therefore preferred honing his skills as a Seeker, following in his father's very proud footsteps. Krum had insisted that the boys have strictly Bulgarian forenames, so that they were ever reminded of his Bulgarian heritage, but a week before their birth Hermione had managed to persuade him to let her name one of her children after one of her dearest French friends that she had met whilst working in Paris, who both boys enjoyed the company of greatly, spending many school holidays under his care.

Life had been sweet, and relatively simple, until Victor's abrupt and unexpected death. He had taken a whack to the head from a violent bludger, and had fallen to his immediate death whilst playing a league game against the Russian team a few months before the twins 11th birthday, on which they would receive letters to either attend Hogwarts, or Durmstrang Institute. He had insisted that his children would become advanced in the arts of magic at the same place he had, but Hermione was no weak Witch, and had argued her case and made him agree to let the boys decide. However, they had been divided on the subject, it being very clear who had sided with which parent. Aleksandar wanted glory and power at Durmstrang, whilst Beau wanted more than anything to widen his already extensive mind at the likes of Hogwarts.

'I don't think there is any question of whether you are right for the job Mrs Krum, if you wish to take it, the offer is there.' Minerva said smiling, waving a hand to dismiss an elf that had been waiting patiently throughout the whole interview, holding two goblets of rich wine. As he left he settled them down on his master's desk, bowed and promptly vanished into thin air.

Hermione honestly wanted to go home and talk to her children and her best friends Ronald and Harry before she accepted the position of Charms Teacher at Hogwarts, but she knew that the longer she left it, the more pain it would cause her heart to be finally settling down, without her husband by her side. It was now, or never.

* * *

><p>'Mum! Do Beau and I have to share everything? I want all my own stuff for once!' Aleksandar exclaimed as he pressed his nose up against the glass of the newly opened Quidditch store, which stood at the heart of Diagon Alley, admiring the newest Firebolt, version 12.<p>

'No Alek. You and you're brother are separate people. You will both have separate supplies for school.' Hermione said softly and ruffled her son's thick, curly brown locks. 'Now, where would you like to go first?'

Hermione was rather proud of her ability to keep up with the energetic twins, following them from store to store, helping them choose all the things they needed, before paying and having to catch up with them, at quite some speed. However, she didn't mind. Most mothers would probably frown upon her letting her boys act like this, but then most mothers wouldn't understand how hyper and restless her children got at bedtime if they hadn't burnt off all their seemingly endless energy. To say her boys were their fathers children, would be a definite understatement.

'Beau! Get back here now!' She eventually called, her patience now wearing. It was nearing the end of the day, and almost the end of the shopping trip, all they had left to buy was many sets of robes for the boys (if she bought only one pair they would be muddy, ripped and undeniably ruined by the end of the first week) wands and a pet for each of the boys, Alek had been set on buying a lizard of some sort, but Beau's fear of anything slimy, and first years not being allowed them, had put that firmly out of the equation. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was their next destination, and within minutes the boys were on stools, magical pins being poked and prodded in every nook and cranny. Hermione felt tears spring into the corners of her eyes, and without much of a fight, she let them fall freely. But they weren't tears of sadness, but happiness. Despite the years devastating turn of events, her boys were growing up and would soon be attending Hogwarts, where their journey as Wizards would finally begin. After all, she was almost an ordinary mother, and the sight of their first uniforms being fitted, was more than a little emotional.

* * *

><p>The shopping trip was finished with a stop off at The Three Broomsticks, where Hermione was greeted happily like an old friend by Rosmerta, and was seated in a very private corner of the pub. Beau was quick to fall asleep; his body slumped against his mother, his facial features distorted by his small pale hand which was pressed against his cheek. Alek was equally as tired, but was fighting the temptation to crash by rustling through his purchases noisily, receiving a few nasty glares. But Hermione didn't have the effort to silence him, nor did she have the effort to shoot a few of her own dirty looks. It had been a very, very long day.<p>

'_It has been a long time since I have seen you, Miss Granger.' _A very familiar, distinct silky voice travelled lazily across the room, catching the attention of Hermione. She looked up to trace the source of the voice, and came face to face with her old Potions Professor, Severus Snape. He hadn't aged in the slightest; he even still wore that sarcastic, slightly mean look.

'Indeed Professor. But I must press that I am no longer a Miss, and no longer have the surname Granger. Also, I would be grateful if you were not to address me like that in front of my children and definitely not in front of students when I begin my new job next week. I'm afraid it would probably impact on the respect they give me, and I can't afford that.' Hermione replied, her tone annoyed, and very impatient, she was fighting the urge to blush, winning only just.

'I see you still talk as much as you used to. Mm. Very well Mrs Krum, I can understand. I understand from that little speech that you are married with children?'

'I am a widow. And yes, these are my boys. In fact, you'll be better acquainted with them very, very soon.'

'They will be attending Hogwarts this term, I assume?'

'Yes. Both of them will be attending Hogwarts.' Hermione said with a great deal of satisfaction in her voice, she deeply hoped that both her boys would excel in Potions, which would certainly dampen Snape's arrogant behaviour.

'They look very alike.'

Way to go to point out the obvious Professor Hermione thought, was he really that stupid? The man she had known during her school years had been as sharp as a hawk, and picked up on everything. Surely aging could not have affected this man?

'Yes well, they are identical twins.' Hermione spoke clearly, not meeting the eye of her inquisitive son, who was trying to make her introduce him to the mysterious man, who his mother seemed to know very well.

'May I add that I am sorry for your loss? I read about those sad turn of events in the Daily Prophet, I was ignorant to your connection to him.' Snape finally said, cutting through the awkward silence with his snake like voice. 'Also, congratulations on the job. I am absolutely ecstatic at the idea of working close beside you.' He added sarcastically, his cold black eyes twinkling for a very brief moment, reminding Hermione of the old Headmaster.

'Yes well, right back at you.' She replied, her face flushing a dark scarlet, betraying her hard voice. Then suddenly, acting yet again on impulse, she asked him to join them for a drink. 'It would be nice to catch up after all these years.' She added, what she had asked finally sinking in, filling her with regret and embarrassment.

'I don't 'catch up' with anyone Mrs Krum.' He answered, very coldly. But it had not been missed than he slipped into the booth beside Aleksandar who had passed out, his hand in a piece of uneaten pumpkin pie, causing an unsightly mess. Snape raised an eyebrow in obvious distaste but said nothing, looking away as he clicked his fingers to attract the attention of a waitress who took his order for a Firewhiskey and another Butterbeer for Hermione.

'I can't stay long, I must get back to the school to mark homework assignments,' and by that, he meant fail them.

'Yes I know, I'm so sorry. I don't really know what came over me.' She stuttered, having trouble getting her words out. Snape eyed her without expression as he took a neat sip of his whiskey before setting it down and looking at Beau who was now squashed as close to his mother as was physically possible, his matted brown curls covering his eyes, hiding most of his features from Snape's view. Reflexively Hermione stroked her son's cheek as she watched Snape, taking frequent glances out of the corner of her eye to check that Alek was still fast asleep. She was about to speak, but he got there first.

'I believe that now we are colleagues it would be more appropriate, for you to address me as Severus, and I to address you as Hermione.'

He had taken the words out of her mouth completely; she nodded wordlessly and took another swig of Butterbeer. 'However, I must ask you not to treat the students with your usual kindness. There are a real dumb lot this year. I find myself approaching insanity as each day comes to a close.' He said, very matter of factly, if anyone else had said she would probably have laughed, but as she looked into the depths of his black orbs, she knew he was being extremely serious, he didn't want his hard work compromised.

'Very well, as you wish, Severus.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! I wanted to try something a bit different and this is the final product! I hope you enjoy. Also check out my other story Summer Lessons, a story sort of similar to this, following the life of Harry during the summer he has to spend at Hogwarts with Snape! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say, I'm running two stories at the same time, therefore this story (this applies for my other story as well) will be updated every other day hopefully, so please keep viewing and reviewing! Lastly, I'm writing this one more because it's an idea I thought of earlier today, and I really wanted to get it down on paper, so I guess you could say this is more for my benefit, but I wanted to share it with you all!**

Hermione crashed onto one of the simply decorated fabric couch's that was in the teachers' lounge after a long day of setting up her new classroom with all the supplies she would need for the term, whilst trying to make the place her own. The previous teacher Professor Flitwick had decided to give up his position and take to other projects, returning to Hogwarts frequently to give extra-curricular lessons which happened on Saturdays, an idea imposed by Minerva. Hermione wished that they would've had those classes back when she attended the school, she couldn't think of a better way to spend her Saturdays than cramming more knowledge into her brain. It had been 2 weeks since her meeting with Snape in the pub, and she hadn't talked to him since. They'd shared a nod or two accompanied by a hello and a goodbye when passing in the corridors of the school, but nothing more. She'd begun to think that his kindness had been due to his consumption of alcohol, but then again he had sat down with them before having a drink, so she was at a loss at how the Professor could have such bad mood swings and such a change of heart, he had to be bipolar.

She was utterly exhausted from the day's events, and was soon settled on the couch with a refreshing glass of water, reducing her clothes down to just jeans and a t-shirt; it was way too hot to be wearing her usual attire. However when the term started she would have to be wearing robes and not 'Muggle' clothing, because that was what was deemed proper as written in her job requirements, something she was willing to abide by. Any excuse to wear her most elegant robes, well, she couldn't wait.

The term was to start in about 4 weeks, plenty of time to reacquaint herself with the school, her fellow colleagues, and prepare for her new role as Charms teacher, something she was extremely nervous about, but equally as excited. The main thing she was nervous about surprisingly wasn't her class, it wasn't even being played pranks on, or her Tuesday duties on night patrol, but it was the first day. She would have to sit up on that table with the rest of the teachers, looking very out of place while she watched overprotectively as her two boys were sorted into their houses. She knew exactly what to expect, but she didn't want to admit it. Aleksandar was a sweet, dear boy most of the time, but he had Slytherin qualities. He knew what he wanted, and would most definitely be selfish enough to push for it, whether it meant sacrificing friends for it, but thankfully he wouldn't be the next Draco Malfoy, that would really kill her. Beau would fit nicely into any of the other 3 houses, as long as he didn't end up in Slytherin she wouldn't mind where he was put. As much as she despised the thought of her baby being a Slytherin, at least he wouldn't be personally victimized by the Slytherin Head of House, who everyone knew favoured his House and often turned a blind eye to their less than acceptable behaviour. Beau had a sharp tongue when he wanted and if he was bullied by Snape, he wouldn't give a second thought to fight back, and Snape's reaction was what Hermione was most scared about. Feminine whiles and a bit of flirting would not save her son if he got into that situation, after all Snape was inhuman.

She gazed up at the ceiling and finished drinking her water, placing the goblet onto a side table, sighing she began to sing softly to herself, a lullaby she used to sing to get the boys to sleep when they were very young. Often Victor would join in with her, and that's where they would stay most of the night, singing to each other in a tight embrace watching over their offspring with love. The thought stung her. Soon tears flowed readily down her cheeks; she made no attempt to stop them. Before she knew it, she was in full blown hysterics, her sobs echoing around the room.

'Oh Victor…how I miss you so.' She gulped trying to calm herself down, but to no avail, the tears just kept on coming. She hadn't cried like this before, not even at his funeral. She'd released a few tears yes, but she'd kept herself strong for her children, who she'd had to watch crumple in her weak arms. They were boys, but blimey they could cry. She recalled the dreadful event, her holding them as tightly as she could, pressing their heads into her, kissing their hair softly, fighting the battle inside her that was telling her to let go and fall apart with them. But she was a mother, and she couldn't have done that, Victor would not have wanted it. Lost in the memory of her husband's funeral she didn't notice a dark figure enter the room and sit down opposite her, a goblet in his hands.

Coming around by the sudden movement she met the emotionless eyes of Severus, who quietly handed her a tissue and the goblet, which contained Firewhiskey, something she rarely drank. In fact, she rarely drank alcohol at all; it had a funny effect on her.

'I'm sorry you had to see me like this!' She stuttered, trying to hold back more tears. 'I should be in my quarters, look how late it is!'

'Hermione, its 9pm.' His silky voice was sort of comforting, it had the same effect as a soft hug, without the contact. She sighed, admitting defeat.

'I shouldn't be crying. I'm a grown woman now.' Hermione dabbed her face furiously with the tissue which she then pocketed. 'Most certainly not crying in front of you.' She knew that showing weakness in front of someone like Snape could make him lose all respect for you, which could be a bad thing, but she already knew Snape hardly had any respect for anyone, let alone the snivelling, wet-haired freak in front of him. Her thoughts set her off again.

'I can- I can't help it!' She muttered through the sobs, annoyed at herself more than anything. But Severus made no attempt to run, nor did he make any attempt to comfort her. He just sat, wide eyed staring at her intensely, as if waiting for the storm to pass.

'Your right.'

'I am?' She said stunned, the crying stopping immediately. 'About what?' she asked, her eyes narrowing, realizing he was probably going to mock her.

'You shouldn't be crying.'

'Well, Um, thanks. Like I said, I can't help it.'

'Just because I said you shouldn't, doesn't mean I oppose such behaviour…under these circumstances.' For the first time, Snape looked really uncomfortable. 'Everyone cries, sometimes.'

'Do you cry Snape?' She asked, realizing she'd probably overstepped the line. Yup. He scowled at her and snapped.

'Of course I don't. But that's not to say the majority don't.' He exaggerated the letter I before continuing. 'I would say that you are in the best place to break down, you're safe here, and it's about time. When I saw you in the pub I could see you were a ticking time bomb of emotion.'

'Thanks for that eye opener Severus.'

It was the first time she'd spoken his name out loud, and the first time she'd said it to his face. It felt…right. Like she was addressing an old, lifelong friend. His facial features seemed to soften with the use of his name.

'I won't speak a word of tonight.' He whispered pointing his wand at the drenched tissue, muttering a spell barely audible to Hermione's ears, it vanished before their eyes.

'Thank you.'

Hermione smiled at wiped away the remnants of her salty tears with the back of her hand and spoke freely, the first time she had felt…able to talk about her feelings since the passing of her husband.

'Severus…can I tell you something?' She enquired, almost pleaded. He simply nodded, probably feeling too awkward to answer, most likely trying to find a way to escape out of the nearest door at any cost.

''I keep feeling like. I'm alone. I feel quite lost without Victor. Now my boys, who've I've managed to keep close to me whilst they've grown up, will be going to join Hogwarts, and won't really want much to do with me. They'll be teenagers soon, showing any affection towards their mum in public would be damaging. I don't know if I can be that…alone.'

'You're children Hermione, they won't abandon you. I can tell it. I feel it.'

Hermione wanted to made a snide comment, something along the lines of, oh Snape, you actually feel? But that probably wouldn't go down well at all. Instead she settled for a very sombre nod. He seemed to use this as a cue to stand up.

But instead of turning to leave he took a step closer to her, and kept walking until he was millimetres away from her. Severus put a cold, bony hand on her head, flattening down a stray mound of hair which had become static from her the friction of her wiping the tears out of her face. He left it there, lying on the crown of her head, for about 5 minutes. Finally he lifted it, cupping her chin gently. Then he turned on his heel, and walked out of the staff room, his black robes billowing behind him. Hermione looked longingly after him, it was…nice, to have someone listen to you because they wanted to, not because they had to by blood rights, or because they were doing it out of sympathy.

Minerva McGonagall stood in her usual spot at the top end of the Great Hall, a long list of first year student's names on her parchment. Hermione knew the drill, she'd witnessed it 7 times for each year she'd attended the school, and now as a teacher, would probably see it many times in the future. This year she'd actually witnessed Minerva setting up for the sorting, even helping her out with writing a few names down the Muggle way. Minerva had watched dazedly but had said nothing as Hermione added names in black biro.

It was likely that at the beginning of the next term Hermione would take over as Head of Hufflepuff House, but for now all she had to worry about was performing her roles as Charms Professor, and dull down the mother routine.

She hardly listened as the sorting process went on, just waiting for the moment when her boy's names would be read out, but she'd have to wait a long time for that.

'Bones, Seamus!' _Gryffindor!_

'Hexor, Flynn!' _Slytherin!_

'Thomas, Felicity!' _Gryffindor!_

'Drake, Megan!' _Hufflepuff!_

'Finnigan, Robert!' _Ravenclaw!_

'Krum, Aleksandar!'

Hermione clapped enthusiastically as her son approached the wooden stool his legs clearly shaking in fear, and had the sorting hat put on his head. But unlike she had expected, he didn't shout Slytherin immediately. In fact, the sorting hat was silent for so long that Minerva prodded it to make sure that it hadn't malfunctioned.

'_Now, now. This is an odd mix of blood. But a very good mix indeed. Plenty of courage. Much selfishness. No obvious fear in the face of danger. Most definitely doted upon.'_

Hermione blushed intensely, she did indeed dote on her children, but she didn't want everyone to know that, especially her colleagues who were looking at her and chuckling under their breath.

'_You would do well anywhere my child. But you are not a Gryffindor, that's for sure. How about Hufflepuff? No… not quite right. So it's between Slytherin and Ravenclaw… what are you destined for boy? Hurry up did you say? Very well…it better be…. SLYTHERIN!'_

The whole Slytherin table was in uproar, students were on their feet clapping, happy to have another suitable member join their ranks. Aleksandar ran over to join his new friends happily, shooting a content smile at his mother, who returned it weakly. She was dreading this moment. Beside her Snape twisted his head so that he could whisper in Hermione's ear.

'I'll look after him.' He said shortly barely louder than a whisper then returned to his usual stance, looking thoughtfully towards the dining table of his house. No one saw the exchange apart from Minerva, who gazed on in wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I've really enjoyed writing this story so far! I do hope you've all enjoyed reading it… Please review? I'd appreciate it. Enjoy! ~ Bry**

* * *

><p>The rest of the sorting went without a hitch and Hermione was soon watching as her youngest son was sorted into Ravenclaw, his face radiating happiness, the first proper smile he had shown since his father's death. It was clear he was already making friends before Minerva quietened the hall with a simple flick of her hand, to make start of term announcements. Something Hermione was dreading.<p>

'As always, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all. First years will do well to listen to those who have ignored this rule in the past.' She eyed a few third year students who returned her glare guilty. 'Now before I announce some staffing changes, I would dearly love to inform you of the new night time rota.'

The hall was filled with mutterings of confusion and excitement, evening lessons did she mean? Aleksandar was one of those students who looked extremely pleased at the idea of having evening classes; he was much like his father, a creature of the night. He had suffered severely however, causing much upset to his sleeping patterns, ever since his third birthday when he had narrowly escaped being squashed by a Muggle car, from chronic sleepwalking. It was an subject that brought about endless amusing tales for winters evening and Christmas Days when the whole family got together, Hermione's French friend Beau being one of the people who took the most interest in them, but behind closed doors it greatly affected Alek, and that wasn't just with the fact he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in over 8 years. Beau had always joked it was the reason for Alek's extreme mood swings, but Hermione had that down to his fiery temper that he had received from his Dad's side of the family. However, Hermione knew that when McGonagall said night time rota, she didn't mean lessons.

'Each evening a member of staff will be patrolling the grounds a long side our faithful Argus Filch. Students caught by a teacher wondering at a time deemed inappropriate, will receive severe punishment. After many…night strolls by students in the past, Hogwarts had decided to step up and face the problem head on. No longer will you be putting your own safety and the safety of others at risk.' Minerva looked solemn as she panned around the room taking in the disappointed faces of Hogwarts students. 'Now we have introductions to make! As you all know Professor Flitwick has left us permanently to pursue other interests, therefore I have great pleasure in presenting you Professor Krum! She will be your new Charms teacher, I wish you good luck!' Minerva shouted, joining in the mass of applaud from teachers and students alike. Apparently Hermione was popular already.

Tuesday would be Hermione's day (or night as they case may be) much to her despair, Severus was on duty three times a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday, not forced surprisingly, but actually suggested by himself, on the basis that he took great pleasure in scouring the grounds at night for unsuspecting victims, and the fact that he too rarely got a full night's sleep, and had decided it would be better for him to spend his time constructively rather than tossing and turning in his bed, an action that benefited no one.

Hermione plucked at her chicken, her appetite diminishing before her eyes. She was usually ravenous by dinner and wasted no time in chit-chat before wolfing down large amounts of food, but tonight her stomach convulsed inside her body, twisting itself into uncomfortable positions. Nerves.

* * *

><p>As Hermione dressed in her prettiest evening robes that night she heard a soft knock at the door of her private quarters, turning she saw the faces of her children peering around the door, most likely too excited to wait for permission to enter. She let that slide for tonight. Hermione opened her arms wide and both boys ran to embrace her tightly, burrowing their faces in the many layers of her dark purple robes.<p>

'Mum, Hogwarts is so cool!' Aleksandar voice was muffled against her stomach. 'I've made loads of friends already! Josh made me try some Bertie Botts every flavour beans, but I think I got a Beetroot flavoured one, and you know how much I hate Beetroot!'

Hermione chuckled, and was about to speak but was interrupted by Beau.

'- yeah mum, he came and found me and made me try it! It was revolting! But then he gave it to this Giant Hurrid or something…he loved it!'

'I couldn't let it go to waste; I had to make you suffer too!'

'-that's not fair, you could've just thrown it away!'

'You need to wise up little brother, I taught you a lesson! Don't accept sweets from anyone!' Alek laughed and shoved his brother who lost his footing and landed square on his bum, his previously happy face turning dark, his temper boiling.

'You-!'

'SILENCE!' Hermione roared, separating the boys before they could brawl. 'Now you listen to me! We're making a fresh start here at Hogwarts, I don't want either of you to get in trouble whilst you're here, do you understand?' Both boys nodded and looked away sheepishly, you knew to avoid their mother when she spoke like this. 'And you are most certainly not to fight with each other, especially not in public! You are brothers; you look out for each other!'

Hermione thought back to the brotherly relationships she knew… Ron's relationship with his brothers wasn't exactly a good example, Harry was an only child, and so was she, so she didn't have much to work with. Shaking her head she cuffed both children over the ear lightly but authoritively and sent them on their way, after all it was way past 9pm and if they were caught they would be in big trouble for breaking curfew. However, today was Tuesday, and that meant only one thing.

'Brilliant…' Hermione groaned and pulled a woollen scarf around her neck, it was freezing that night and she knew that very soon she would become better acquainted with the chilly claws of the night. When she was finally ready to go, with her wand tucked into a hidden pocket in her robe easily accessible for unexpected situations, a flask of Madam Pomfrey's special energy restoring coffee and a good number of Muggle hand warmers in her pockets, she packed away her books and warded her private door. Tonight would be a very long one.

* * *

><p>As she had expected the night was reasonably uneventful, in fact the only student she had come across was a frightened first year Hufflepuff who had tried to find her way back from the girl's bathroom after dinner and had gotten completely lost after being abandoned by her friends, something Hermione could relate to. The memory of narrowly escaping a hideous troll came to mind. But without punishment she had quickly escorted the girl back to her dormitory and made sure she had made it safely back to her bed, receiving a very appreciative hug and a satisfied feeling. Next Tuesday Hermione would bring Harry's Marauders Map with her, which would allow her to find more confident trouble makers, after all it took a few weeks for the more prudent personalities to come out of their shell and take their first exploring steps. It was 2am in the morning before Hermione finally decided that all students were in their dormitories at least, if not fast asleep from exhaustion after the long day of excitement, and that she could then make her way lazily back to her private quarters, where she planned to crash out on her bed and sleep until about 12 noon. Her first class wasn't until 4pm, so she'd have plenty of time to prepare.<p>

'Ah Hermione. Enjoying your roles as a teacher?' Severus' voice was light as a feather as he spoke, his words rolling off his tongue effortlessly. 'You look thoroughly…fatigued.'

'How wonderful of you to point that out.' Hermione snapped pushing past him, intent on sticking to her earlier plan, and Snape wasn't about to intrude on that.

'Oh. I do apologize Miss Granger.'

That did it. Don't piss off a hormonally imbalanced, grieving, overstressed and tired mother who had just taken on a new job and lost her husband. Bad move. Severus Snape 0. Hermione Krum 1.

'HOW DARE YOU! YOU INFURIATING, MEAN, SPITEFUL WIZARD! LEAVE ME ALONE!' Hermione lost her cool completely, pointing her wand straight at his expressionless face, her features quivering crazily in anger. He was quicker than she had expected, and within milliseconds his wand was pointed at her, ready for a duel. He wasn't shaking with anger or fear like she was; in fact he was still his usual, relaxed self, without a care in the world. They stood like that, wands aimed threateningly at each other for what felt like forever, until finally Hermione lowered her wand, tucking it into her robe, leaving herself open and very vulnerable.

'I overreacted, I'm sorry. Just a sensitive subject, you must understand.'

'Indeed.' Snape too lowered his wand and deposited it somewhere that Hermione missed, her eyes now heavy lidded. 'Shall we walk?' He asked barely louder than a whisper, something he seemed to be doing more frequently in her presence recently. Hermione nodded and trailed behind him, feeling rather like a naughty school child again, but to tell the truth, she was far too tired to care.

Severus successfully unwarded her room (which she completely missed and didn't question as she stood crumpled against the stone pole that was proudly placed next to the entrance to her living area) and led her in with a firm grip on her robes. He tucked her up in bed with extra blankets that he found unpacked in her suitcase that had been roughly shoved in her walk in wardrobe, probably to be unpacked at a later date. Leaving her a short note he warded her doors again, leaving the sleeping woman blissfully unaware of his kind actions and true concern for her wellbeing, but not without a long glance back. And that's where Hermione woke the next morning, last night's affairs a headache at the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>'Miss Thomas, I am not blind. Put that food away!' Hermione shrieked, throwing down the chalk she was using to write down her first homework assignment on the board, taking the first year student completely by surprise.<p>

'But Miss, I overslept and missed breakfast!'

Hermione was not ready to be taken advantage of; she was going to make sure everyone respected her right from the start.

'Detention Miss Thomas, it looks like you'll be spending your Friday with Hagrid instead of your usual activities, put the food on my desk. Also your House will be losing 10 points for your consistent rule breaking and bad attitude over the last half an hour.'

Her student soon gave up the fight, putting a half-eaten cheese sandwich on the teacher's desk, whilst shooting her a filthy look of resentment.

'10 points for that look Miss Thomas.' Hermione's spoke without turning around or seeing the act, her voice was firm; it held the whole room without much effort. She was excelling at her job, and boy did it feel good.

The rest of the lesson went without a hitch and soon she was waving goodbye to her students after a productive lesson which was crammed with 3 separate topics, she wanted to get the core lessons done as quick as possible, after that she could begin to really hold her own. She'd be able to teach them charms she'd learnt whilst travelling the world, charms she'd picked up from the oldest Wizards and Witches alive, who'd passed their wisdom onto Hermione Krum with much pleasure. She didn't want to be viewed as the female equivalent of Snape (although she knew she already was, thanks to an update from Beau who had assured his mother that he was trying his best to defuse the situation) but she knew that if she was going to survive at least a term at this school her students would have to listen to her, kindness didn't always win over teenagers.

* * *

><p>'Professor Krum.'<p>

'Mum?'

'…Hermione?'

Groggily Hermione swatted away whatever had woken her, which turned out to be Severus and Aleksandar, who were both staring at her, wide eyed.

'…What?' She muttered and looked around, she was still in her classroom, but it was empty of students…and life. Outside was pitch black, and the magical clock that was hung by the door read 3:25am.

'Oh sh-! I mean… Damn. I must've fallen asleep marking the quiz.'

The two males in front her continued to stand and stare, their faces shocked, jaws almost hitting the floor.

'Oh for Merlins sake, what?'

Snape pointed towards his head, indicating hair, Alek pointed exaggeratedly towards his face. Hermione put a trembling hand to her hair, expecting the worst.

'Oh my god!' she squealed and hid behind the desk, rummaging through her purse to find a small mirror. She looked dreadful; her hair was static, resembling a Lion's mane, even that was a broad understatement. As for her face, her makeup was smudged and she had lipstick smudged across her cheek. She whispered a quick cleaning spell and reappeared to face the boys, pulling a brush through her tangled hair.

'…I found your son wandering the halls at exactly 3am. I don't think either of you need reminding of the rules.' Snape said silkily, taking obvious great pleasure in the fact he had caught Hermione's son rule breaking.

'Alek, were you…?'

'I think so Mum, you know I can't help it. Please tell him! He hit me!' Aleksandar exclaimed gravitating towards the safety of his mother, his vulnerability showing through, the façade that he usually held was dropped, showing a frightened, tired 11 year old boy who was close to tears.

'You hit my child?' Hermione asked shortly, trying to stay calm. If Snape had laid a hand on her child…she'd…she'd…she'd kill him. Victor would be rolling in his grave. 'Tell me you didn't Severus.'

'I gave him a cuff around the ear, nothing too painful. He drew his wand at me when I wasn't sufficiently armed. He was waiting outside the Great Hall for me, I was merely protecting myself.'

'- From an 11 year old child? Severus you have to be mad!'

'I did not hurt you son Hermione. In fact, he narrowly escaped the punishment he would've received if he were not a Slytherin. However, slinking around at this time of the morning is unacceptable. Hermione exchanged a look with Aleksandar who had begun to cry, holding onto his mother's robes.

'It's alright darling; we'll get you back to bed. I'll explain everything to the Professor…he will understand your…situation.' She whispered comfortingly, pulling her son into a tight embrace, rocking him whilst singing his lullaby. Snape looked on awkwardly.

'I shall escort you both back to the Slytherin common room, and make sure that Krum here is safely in bed.' Snape offered, but Hermione knew she couldn't challenge it, once Snape had made an order, you followed it.

Hermione walked hand in hand with her son back to his dormitory, trying to calm the deeply disturbed child with a few reassuring words. Beside her Snape was completely silent, as if he didn't want to intrude, or simply didn't know what to say in such a situation. Hermione could probably hassle a guess that it was because in the face of such strong motherly love, he felt like an outcast, but she could hardly turn round, rock him like a baby and tell him that she loved him dearly and not to fear anything. Wouldn't that be an interesting conclusion to things?

'Walk ahead sweetie, I want to talk to Professor Snape. We're right behind you, you're safe.' She prompted, giving her son a firm push forwards.

'I understand if you wish to punish him Severus-'

'-Indeed, the Headmaster was alerted when I found the boy, he'll be serving a detention with Hagrid on Friday night along with a few other children I found out after curfew tonight. Instead of throttling him I decided to bring him to you to be punished…which didn't go as planned.'

'Don't question my parenting techniques Severus, that's walking on thin ice.'

Severus' lip quivered for a second, before it broke into a sort of half smile, an awkward expression of showing he found the situation humorous, but a smile none the less. Hermione scowled and looked forward, ready to throw herself into a deep rant, which Severus would listen to, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I really enjoyed writing that, and I've got a really interesting plan for the next chapter! Read and review please! And don't forget to check out my other on-going story Summer Lessons!<strong>

**~ Bry**


End file.
